1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of executing shot peening and, in particular, to a method of executing shot peening suitable for being applied to a method of executing shot peening using a water jet which converts tensile residual stress generated on a structural member into compressive residual stress to prevent stress corrosion cracking and to improve fatigue strength of the structural member.
2. Background Art
A method of executing shot peening using a water jet is stated in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-56616. In this method of executing shot peening, a chamber containing shots (ceramic or metal balls having 1 to 6 mm in diameters) is set on a surface of a structural member which is a peening object, and high-pressure water is ejected into the chamber from a nozzle provided to the chamber. The ejected high-pressure water generates a water jet in the chamber. The shots in the chamber are moved along with the water jet toward the surface of the structural member and hit against the surface of the structural member. Thus, the shot peening for the surface is executed and residual compressive stress is given to the surface of the structural member. The high-pressure water ejected into the chamber is drained outside the chamber from a drain slit formed in an end portion contacting the surface of the structural member.